


Having A Liking

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, PWP, Skipthur, baes, because I neeeever post ANY pwp, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times... no, four ---- FOUR times Skip's been weird, and then not weird at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Liking

The first time it happens, Arthur's locked himself on Gertie's tiny loo, with his back against the little sink and his eyes closed and his trousers shoved down just far enough so he can grip his prick, and all the while he's trying not to think about the fact that he's on a loo and, in fact, on board Gertie. It never feels right doing this aboard Gertie. He's starting to suspect it's... not very professional. You shouldn't do this where there are passengers just a thin, theoretically-metal-but-mostly-cardboard door away from you, but he just can't help it.  
He tightens his grip and strokes a bit faster, and there's sweet, hot pressure building up deep inside him and...  
...he stops, eyes squeezed closed. He forces himself to drag his hand away and pull up his pants and trousers, tucking himself in. It's really difficult. He'd thought this'd take the edge off his need, but it didn't, actually – it just made it worse.  
Arthur checks in the mirror to see if he looks like a man doing naughty things in the loo and finds that he does, indeed, look like a man doing naughty things in the loo. He smooths out his vest, and his hair, and ignores the pinkness of his cheeks, and tries to calm his breathing, like Douglas taught him. (He taught him just in case he'll ever meet Dad again or get a bit too excited about BBC Nature, and sometimes he wonders what Douglas would say if he knew what Arthur's using his knowledge for. Then again, he doesn't _really_ want to know. He assumes Douglas doesn't, either.)  
He unlocks the door like a man trying not to seem like a man doing naughty things in the loo and nearly bumps into Skip. The amazing thing about Skip is that he always knows what's going on, and he shoves Arthur right back in, stumbling along behind him, losing his Captain's hat, turning to pick it up, squeezing himself in the tiny room with Arthur and locking the door behind them. It's perhaps the first time Arthur's allowed to wear Skip's hat without having to ask for it. It sits heavily and gold-braidy on his head where Martin put it as he stares down at Skip, whose hands fly to undo Arthur's flies. It sounds fun if you think about it, but Arthur has no time to think about it, because now Skip's on his knees in front of him, amazingly managing to fold himself up into a Skip small enough to fit between the toilet and Arthur's crotch, and then his mouth's on him and around him and _brilliant_ doesn't even begin to cover it.  
It really doesn't take Martin long to suck Arthur off. He's been so needy and desperate for his touch ever since they kissed in the galley before take-off, and all he can do is to make sure the hat doesn't fall off as he goes all weak in the knees and spills down Skip's throat. And Skip strokes and kisses him until he's stopped twitching, and then he gently pulls up Arthur's trousers and does up his belt and rises to his feet like a ball of paper being unfolded, wincing a bit because his back's not getting any younger (at least that's what he says whenever he wants Arthur to rub his shoulders).  
"Thank you, Martin," Arthur mumbles with the sort of smile that only being a naughty man in the loo with Skip can make him smile, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend to kiss him gently on the mouth. His hand sneaks between Skip's legs and feels for him, and he's hard and hot against Arthur's palm.  
Skip twists away and unlocks the door, taking his hat off Arthur's head and putting it on his own.  
"Busy schedule today," he mutters and steps out, and makes a noise like a tea kettle and almost falls over. There's a lady outside tapping her foot and looking a bit miffed.  
"Oh, sorry!" Arthur hears himself say. "You see, it's such a busy schedule we have to use the loo _together!_ To save time!"  
Skip's left him so puzzled that, for once, he actually knows how to lie.

 

The second time also happens on board Gertie, the evening after. The hangar is dark and quiet, and they're all alone. They're using Douglas's First Officer's seat for something that Arthur is sure in Douglas's opinion should only be done by Douglas. It's all a bit messy, and it'll be quite a job to clean it all up, but it feels so brilliant, and Skip's in his lap, rolling his hips and pulling fistfuls of Arthur's hair until all there's left is white-hot sparks and desperate moans that Arthur really can't help. He buries his face in Skip's neck as he comes, grinding against him with urgent need, and reaches down between them to stroke Skip's flushed little prick. Skip's out of Douglas's seat in a second.  
"Did you hear that?" he asks, eyes wide and embarrassed. "There was a noise outside!"  
Arthur looks after Skip as he pulls up his trousers and stumbles out of the flight deck, panting and even more confused than last time. There was no noise.

 

Arthur doesn't want there to be a third time.  
"Skip?" he whispers between gentle thrusts, hooking his ankle round Skip's leg to keep him from curling up whenever Arthur's hands brush against his leaking prick. He loves spooning with Skip, but something's off. "Why don't you like me touching you?"  
Skip goes a bit stiff (stiffer than before) and turns round to look at him, and then groans like he always does when he's ashamed of himself, and hides his face in the pillow. Arthur pulls out and cradles him against his chest. He doesn't like seeing his Martin like this.  
"You can tell me. I won't touch you if you don't like being touched."  
But he remembers a time when Skip _did_ like being touched.  
"It's _not_ that I don't _like_ being touched."  
Skip twists round and pushes his nose into the crook of Arthur's neck, and Arthur supposes it's so he can't see his face. Skip doesn't like the colour of his face when he admits to something he thinks is stupid. It never is.  
"It's just that I'm a bit worried, Skip!"  
And Martin nuzzles him in a way that makes Arthur a _lot_ less worried, and covers his neck and his face in ottery little kisses until Arthur can't help but smile. Martin's fingers trace little patterns in the fine hairs on Arthur's chest (the ones he told him he's not allowed to shave, ever) and stroke Arthur's arms and his belly (the one he told him he's not allowed to lose, ever). And Arthur holds him close and listens to his heartbeat and all the unsaid words that are waiting to be blurted out in the clumsiest and most adorable of ways, and then he learns a little secret.

  
  
It _did_ happen a third time. It's also happening a fourth time. And this time, it's Arthur doing it.  
He keeps Skip pressed against the slippery wall of the shower, arms wrapped tightly around him, and takes him as fast as he can without falling over.  
Afterwards, he plants a kiss on Skip's forehead and washes his hair and kisses him again and ignores how hard and wanting Martin still is, because he knows he'll be harder still when Arthur comes back for him in an hour or so.  
And then he steps out of the shower and towels himself down and gets dressed for work, and he strokes Skip to orgasm in the car, on the parking lot just outside the airport, and Martin comes with trembling lips and a noise that's more a relieved _„oh!“_   than a moan.  
  
They hold hands on the way to the hangar, and Skip smiles.

  
  
There's nothing bad about having a liking. In Skip's case, it just happens to be being pinned down by Arthur and used without having to spend any second thoughts on his own pleasure.  
He says it's because Arthur is so tall and strong and he likes the idea of existing only for Arthur's enjoyment for a moment or two.  
And Arthur finds that he quite likes it, too.

 

 

Of course, he'll _always_ come back for Skip to make him feel good.  
Only a bit later on. It's all a matter of timing.


End file.
